MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Action Universe (Spider-Man TAS)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA 1990'S MARVEL ANIMATED UNIVERSE SPIDER-MAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA SPIDER-MAN TAS Spider-Man, also known as Spider-Man: The Animated Series, is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero, Spider-Man.[2] The show ran on Fox Kids from November 19, 1994, to January 31, 1998. The producer/story editor was John Semper, Jr. and the production company was Marvel Films Animation.[3] The instrumental theme song for the series (including the lyrics) was performed by Joe Perry of Aerosmith. OPENING SYNOPSIS The series focuses on Spider-Man and his alter ego Peter Parker during his college years at Empire State University. As the story begins, Peter has already gained his superpowers and is a part-time freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle. The show features most of Spider-Man's classic villains, including the Kingpin, the Green Goblin, the Lizard, the Scorpion, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Shocker, the Rhino, the Vulture, the Chameleon, and Venom. Over the course of the series the single Peter contends with the romantic love interests of Mary Jane Watson, Felicia Hardy and her alter ego, the Black Cat. The show also features appearances from various other Marvel superheroes including the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Daredevil, Blade, Doctor Strange, the Punisher, and Captain America. SEASON 1 This season introduced most major characters including our hero Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson, Aunt May, Felicia Hardy, and John Jameson. We also saw the introduction of many of the webcrawler's most powerful villains such as Venom, Hobgoblin, Kingpin, Chameleon, and the Scorpion. Unlike the following seasons, this does not have an overall storyline. Each episode is generally separate from the others, not including two- and three-part episodes. SEASON 2 This season, Spider-Man would battle new enemies and old. First, several villains would team up as the Insidious Six. He would also encounter new villains such as Morbius the Living Vampire, Hydro-Man, Silvermane, Tombstone, and Vulture. He would also come into conflict with the heroes Blade and Punisher. Mary Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy would complicate matters further as Peter's feelings for both grew. All the while, he would battle his own body as his genetic mutation causes him to evolve into a hideous monster. SEASON 3 Following the Season two cliffhanger, Spider-Man must work with Doctor Strange to free Mary Jane Watson from the clutches of Baron Mordo and Dormammu. He would face familiar enemies in Doctor Octopus, Tombstone, and Hobgoblin. The wallcrawler's greatest threat would come from an entirely new batch of villains. Peter would have to decide what to do when his student steals technology from Big Wheel to become the Rocket Racer. Venom returns alongside his "son" Carnage. The Spot would create a device that causes massive chaos. He would have help from Daredevil and Iron Man and receive enigmatic advice from the mysterious Madame Web, who seems to be training him for some great battle. But the worst would come when his best friend's father becomes the dreaded Green Goblin. SEASON 4 It's a dark time for Spider-Man. Mary Jane Watson has supposedly died. Spider-Man has rejected Madame Web. Harry Osborn and Anna Watson want nothing to do with Peter Parker. Joseph "Robbie" Robertson gets framed. It seems like there's no hope for the webslinger until the Black Cat arrives. Although she starts off as a thief she quickly becomes his best ally. But can he bring himself to trust her when the last person he got close to disappeared? And what will he do when not one but two faces from beyond the grave reappear? SEASON 5 Spider-Man's latest adventures become personal. Peter is finally able to wed the lovely Mary Jane Watson only to find the truth behind her return almost too devastating to endure. Peter learns that his parents were traitors and must clear their name. Spider-Man teams up with six legendary superheroes to save the world. He will have to face five of the world's greatest villains in the Secret Wars. In the end he will have to face his greatest enemy, himself. COMMERICALS: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man Family Category:Black Cat Category:Mary J Watson Category:Aunt May Category:Scorpion Category:Dr. Octopus Category:Mysterio Category:Shocker Category:Vulture Category:Chameleon Category:Charnage Category:X-Men Category:Fantastic Four Category:Daredevil Category:Blade the Vampire Hunter Category:Dr. Strange Category:Frank Castle - Punisher Category:Invaders Category:Scarlet Spider Category:Hobgoblin Category:Morbius The Living Vampire Category:Hydro-Man Category:Insidious Six Category:Silverman Category:Tombstone Category:Baron Mordo Category:Dormammu Category:Big Wheel Category:Rocket Racer Category:Carnage Category:The Spot Category:Madame Web Category:Secret Wars Category:1990'S Marvel Animated Universe Category:Aleksei Sytsevich - Rhino Category:Wilson Fisk - Kingpin Category:Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Category:Dr. Curt Connors - The Lizard Category:Eddie Brock - Venom Category:Tony Stark - Iron Man Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America